


I stole the keys to the skies

by chaosmyths



Series: It's our dream we're writing [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyths/pseuds/chaosmyths
Summary: Wooseok and Seungwoo don't end up telling people they're dating often.It's not like they're keeping it a secret or anything - and with the way they look at each other the whole world must know.Except apparently not.-Aka 5 times someone found out Wooseok and Seungwoo were together and the 1 time they told.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: It's our dream we're writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558183
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	I stole the keys to the skies

**Author's Note:**

> Well nano is now officially over and this is one of the....meager offerings I have from it. I've been planning this fic (and technically started it) since a few days after I published the first one but only really sat down to write it when it became clear my Nano project was sticking (this stuck a bit too....just one scene otherwise it was pretty easy/fun to write). 
> 
> Scenes alternate POV and are in reverse chronology (minus the +1) hopefully it's not too confusing.
> 
> This uhhh fic is more explicit in the ridiculous setting i chose so that I didn't have to research the Korean education system but c'est la vie.

Wooseok and Seungwoo don't end up telling people they're dating often

There's many reasons for it. Sure some people don't need to know - mainly their collegues at work - but it's not like they're keeping it a secret or anything.

Most of the time Seungwoo honestly forgets there are people that don't know. With the way he looks at Wooseok the whole world must know how in love he is. Wooseok on the other hand thinks it's no one's business but their own (okay and sure he's probably as obvious as Seungwoo is as well).

No one who is friends with them at the very least is possible unaware that they're together, of that they're sure.

Except apparently not. 

_One._

* * *

“I messed it up!” Eunsang looks up at him with teary eyes holding up a frankly lewd looking drawing as he stands at the side of Wooseok’s desk.

“That’s okay,” Wooseok tells him kneeling down next to him, taking the drawing with gentle hands. Maybe this isn’t work to be sent home.

“Can you mess it down?” Eunsang asks.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do,” Wooseok tells him solemnly, holding the piece of paper and moving it down until it’s resting on the ground, “It’s down.”

“Yay,” Eunsang giggles, picking up the picture that now shows a frankly realistic drawing of Hangyul riding a giant pink tiger, “Thank you Mr. Wooseok.”

Before Wooseok gets the chance to respond the door alert rings out in the classroom, causing the children to start screaming as the door slides open to reveal Seungwoo standing in the doorway hands with his hands planted on his tutu covered hips as he opens his mouth and mimics the door alert.

Wooseok bolts awake with a start, heart racing faster than it has any right to after such a regular dream - he thinks it was based on an actual conversation he had with Eunsang earlier in the week but his recollection of it is quickly slipping.

It takes him longer than it should to realise that the door alert is still going - clearly it’s actually coming from their front door and not another figment of his unconscious mind. Maybe if he just continues to lie in bed whoever it is will give up and go home. Or to die in a ditch - Wooseok isn’t picky.

Unfortunately the alert keeps ringing.

“Answer the door,” Seungwoo mutters into his pillow - or at least that’s what Wooseok assumes he mutters seeing as he can’t actually make out a single word.

“You answer the door,” Wooseok complains, throwing an arm over his eyes. Maybe if they spend long enough arguing about this whoever it is will get the hint and leave them the fuck alone. That way Wooseok doesn’t have to get out of his lovely comfortable and put clothes on at....whatever time in the morning it is right now.

2am according to the clock. Well great.

“I have to be up earlier,” Seungwoo argues, rolling onto his side so he’s now facing Wooseok and speaking actual words - always an improvement.

“We both know you’re just going to wake me up when you get up,” Wooseok argues curling up smaller under the covers in a fit of defiance. Sure Seungwoo is on early duty tomorrow for the kids that get dropped off before school starts but since they go in together it’s not going to make any difference.

“You can nap in your classroom before school,” Seungwoo argues feebly, “Please.”

“Get fucked,” Wooseok manages to dig his hand out from under the blanket purely so he can flip Seungwoo off. He’s determined - he can out stubborn Seungwoo it’s a known fact of their relationship.

“It’s more likely to be one of your friends anyway,” Seungwoo counters. It would have been quicker to go and answer the still ringing doorbell and yet here they are still lying in bed arguing.

“You met Seungyoun first,” Wooseok pouts. Granted he is closer with Seungyoun than Seungwoo is and Jinhyuk is very firmly his friend and they’re the two people who it’s most likely to be.

“Wooseok,” Seungwoo continues to pout apparently having one of his rare stubborn fits where even Wooseok’s best puppy eyes don’t work on him, “Please? Let an old man have his beauty sleep.”

“I’ll remember you claim you’re an old man,” Wooseok mutters under his breath as he finally throws the blanket off himself (making sure to yank it off Seungwoo in the process) and gets out of bed. It takes him a few minutes to locate his sweatpants and Seungwoo’s shirt they hadn’t bothered to put away before dinner and makes his way to the front door.

He considers not noise locking the bedroom door - it would serve Seungwoo right to be disturbed by their friends stupidity - but eventually decided to be the bigger person and engages it as he makes his way to the front door.

When he opens up the front door camera though he wishes he hadn’t.

Kim Yohan is standing - or rather swaying - outside their front door looking decidedly tipsy. Wooseok has half a mind to go and haul Seungwoo from their bed to deal with this - Yohan had never been his responsibility after all - but then Yohan starts stabbing the control panel where the doorbell sits so violently that Wooseok wastes no time in disengaging the lock.

“Yohan,” He crosses his arms over his chest and lifts an unimpressed eyebrow, “It’s 2 in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Yohan giggles, apparently uncowed by Wooseok’s best glare. He makes no move to say anything else.

“Did you need something Yohan?” Wooseok asks him hoping that he just decides to leave or something (he knows that’s not true - he’s not going to let Yohan leave and wander round the station wasted but it’s nice to pretend even in his own head).

“I, yes,” Yohan nods despondently, “love and affection.”

“I have none of that to offer you, sorry,” Wooseok tells him, reaching out to pull Yohan into their apartment in the process. It’s unlikely anyone will notice them at this time of morning - the station is so noisy at all hours of the day that individual quarters are all well and truly soundproofed - but if they do then Wooseok doesn’t really want to have to deal with it.

“That’s okay,” Yohan says sadly, leaning his weight against Wooseok as they shuffle towards the couch in the living area of the apartment, “No one does.”

“I do not have time to unpack this right now,” Wooseok tells Yohan honestly. It’s not him that Yohan has sought out anyway it’s clearly Seungwoo. Wooseok will just send Yohan to sleep it off and let Seungwoo deal with it later - if Yohan isn’t too embarrassed when he sobers up.

“No one has time for Yohan.”

“Do you want to talk about it Yohan?” Wooseok can’t help laying a comforting hand on Yohan’s knee despite himself. Apparently he looks so goddamn pathetic right now it triggers Wooseok’s soothing instinct despite his overwhelming annoyance at the late night visit. Stupid teacher training.

“No, words look hard,” Yohan tells him earnestly.

“Right,” Wooseok trails off before shaking his head. It’s really not his problem, “You can talk to Seungwoo in the morning, right now let’s just get you to bed.”

“I can stay?” Yohan asks looking way to happy at the prospect - maybe he just lives on the other-side of the station.

“You came here for a reason Yohan,” Wooseok sighs, rubbing at his forehead in frustration. He can already feel the sleep deprivation headache setting in.

“It’s closer,” Yohan tells him. God either Yohan is the world’s dumbest drunk or is very good at playing innocent because he clearly had come here for some reason and if it wasn’t to talk and wasn’t to sleep Wooseok can only assume he planned to murder them in their sleep.

“Just go to bed Yohan, I’ll show you to your room,” Wooseok sighs, patting Yohan’s knee once before getting to his feet.

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Yohan says, flopping over sideways as if someone had cute the wires on a station support.

“Don’t be stupid Yohan, you don’t need to sleep on the couch when there’s a perfectly functional bed about twenty steps away,” Wooseok points towards the spare room with enough vigour that Yohan gets it.

“Oh no, I don’t want to take your bed,” Yohan sits up so suddenly that he tips over sideways again and Wooseok has to step forward to steady him. Seungwoo had told him once that Yohan had been an athlete but right now Wooseok can hardly believe it.

“It’s not my bed,” Wooseok rolls his eyes again, pretty soon they’re going to fall straight out of his head as his grandmother used to say, “I wouldn’t offer you my bed Yohan no matter how pathetic you look right now.”

“Oh, well is it Seungwoo’s room? I don’t want to steal Seungwoo’s room. Where is Seungwoo?” Yohan asks looking around frantically as if he’s only just noticed Seungwoo isn’t in the room.

“Seungwoo is sleeping,” Wooseok gestures vaguely towards their bedroom door on the other side of the living room, “Which we could both be doing right now if you got your shit together.”

“I don’t understand, is Seungwoo sleeping in your room? Did you know I was coming?” Yohan asks, with a confused blink.

The penny drops fo Wooseok. Yohan apparently even after all this time still hasn’t picked up on the fact that Seungwoo and Wooseok are together.

Either that or his drunk brain has forgotten. Wooseok really hopes it’s the latter.

“Seungwoo is sleeping in our room,” Wooseok emphasises as best as he can.

“Oh,” Yohan nods like he’s understand before Wooseok realises he really doesn’t “Well then where is your room? Are you giving me your room? I don’t want to put you out.” It would be sweet if it wasn’t so goddamn frustrating.

It’s like explaining something to one of his students - except unlike with a child he could probably get away with smacking Yohan for his stupidity.

“Yohan,” Wooseok places a hand on each of Yohan’s elbows and hauls him to his feet, “That is mine and Seungwoo’s room,” he points the the bedroom they share as he explains as slowly as he can, “And that is the spare room which you are putting no one out by sleeping in. That’s what’s it’s for.”

“Oh, okay,” Yohan nods agreeably as he stumbles off towards the spare room. He takes all of two steps before something seemingly occurs to him and he turns to Wooseok with a frown, “Why are you sharing a room when you’ve got two.”

Wooseok cannot believe that Yohan still hasn’t got it yet but as he opens his mouth to explain a look of realisation crosses Yohan’s face, “Oh. Oh. It’s because you guys have bunk beds right?”

Wooseok can’t stop the hysterical laughter that escapes him at that. He’d experienced drunk Yohan twice but this was just. Surreal, “Oh Yohan,” Wooseok shakes his head through his giggles as he watches Yohan sway on his feet, “I really hope you remember how stupid you’ve been in the morning.”

“Bunk beds aren’t stupid!” Yohan insists as he takes another step forward and manages to trip into the side table next to the couch.

“They’re not,” Wooseok reassures him as he grabs his waist and starts guiding him towards the spare room - it’s probably safest for Yohan’s health and their own furniture, “But I mean with all this,” Wooseok waves his hand in the air. Yohan follows his hand with his eyes that are entirely

“Why am I stupid?” Yohan asks with a pout as Wooseok waves the spare room door open and pushes Yohan at the bed non-to-gently. The room is tiny really - only a bed and a mini desk - but they don’t have visitors often. There's no need when you can travel from one side of the station to the other rather quickly.

“Seungwoo is sleeping in our bed. In our room. That we share because we are dating,” Wooseok explains slowly as Yohan sprawls out on the bed.

“Okay, okay,” Yohan nods. Wooseok’s not sure if he’s even listening at this point but he gives up trying to explain it to him. Instead he stays and makes sure Yohan manages to get out of his shoes and jeans without falling over and braining himself as Wooseok half expects to happen.

“Oh wait!” Yohan exclaims just as Wooseok is about to shut the door behind him, “Do you share a room with Seungwoo because you love him.”

“About sixty percent of the time,” Wooseok tells him - he very much doesn’t love the asshole that made him deal with this bullshit.

“That’s nice,” Yohan mutters around a yawn before he settles into the bed apparently finally content to go the fuck to sleep.

“It is,” Wooseok agrees quietly as he shuts Yohan in the spare room and heads back for his own more than inviting bed - with a ridiculously amusing story to share with Seungwoo when they get up in the morning.

Or sooner apparently because when Wooseok steps back into their still dark bedroom it’s to find Seungwoo very much not asleep. Instead he’s reclining against the headboard and waiting for Wooseok, asking “Who was it?” before Wooseok even has the door open properly

“If you were so curious you should have come out and seen,” Wooseok tells him with a pout as he sheds his sweatpants. What was the point in Wooseok having to deal with wasted Yohan if Seungwoo wasn’t going to go back to sleep anyway.

“No, I’m comfy, just tell me,” Seungwoo whines in return, making grabby hands at Wooseok, “And come back to bed.”

“You’re such a baby,” Wooseok complains affectionately even as he crawls back into bed and leans against Seungwoo.

“Are you really not going to tell me who it was?”

Wooseok pauses just long enough to let Seungwoo think he really is going to keep it for him before he answers, “It was Yohan.”

After all he can’t wait to tell Seungwoo about Yohan’s ridiculousness.

“What did he want?” Seungwoo asks looking concerned now, “You could have come and got me.”

“You told me not to!” Wooseok voice raises in protests as he smacks his boyfriend in the chest gently. He truly is an idiot, “But it’s fine he was just more than a little drunk, couldn’t get much out of him and sent him to the spare room. That’s not the point though.”

“How is that not the point? Is he okay?”

“I told you I don’t know that’s your problem to deal with in the morning,” Wooseok pats Seungwoo’s hand. He will gladly wash his hands of that, and instead positions his body so he can see Seungwoo’s face in the dim light when he gleefully announces “The point is he asked me if we shared a room because we had bunk beds.”

“Bunk beds?” Seungwoo asks slowly looking as confused as Wooseok had felt answering the door to Yohan, “I don’t get it. What’s the punchline?’

“There is none, your dumbass duckling just didn’t realise we shared a room - because apparently he didn’t know we were dating which isn’t a glowing recommendation for his observation skills - and the only explanation his poor drink brain could come up with was bunk beds.” Wooseok explains as he slinks further down in bed until he’s back lying down.

As funny as this evening has been he still does need to get up at a ridiculous hour in the morning.

“Oh my god,” Seungwoo shakes his head with a laugh, apparently finally realising what Wooseok had been trying to say, “He didn’t.”

“He did. I set him straight but honestly maybe he had a point, should be get bunk beds?” Wooseok asks teasingly, “Apparently it’s what all good roommates have.”

“Only if you sleep in the top bunk,” Seungwoo mutters as he slumps back on top of Wooseok with him gigantic frame. Wooseok is very lucky he’s used to this type of treatment.

“I think I’ll pass,” Wooseok drops a kiss on Seungwoo’s forehead as he feels him start to drift off again - stupid man and his ability to fall asleep at pretty much any time or place, “Besides bunk bed sex seems awfully awkward.”

“Mmm,” Seungwoo mutters as he starts to go limp and Wooseok feels himself slipping back into dream land as well.

_Two_.

* * *

Professional Development is an important part of every teacher’s career. PD allows for crucial learning about new discoveries and methodologies in the education sector. PD allows teachers the chance to see how their colleagues do things differently or the same to them.

PD should be a good, worthwhile experience - and often times it is.

Multi-day, off station PD however is Seungwoo’s worst nightmare and yet time and time again he finds himself sent far and wide to learn about how education is structured in far flung locations - usually in ways that aren’t even compatible with the station’s educational curriculum and structure.

Usually he’ll at least have a colleague from his own school to commiserate with. Not this time - even Wooseok had managed to talk his way out of it with some bullshit about not being a senior teacher so not worth the cost of the experience.

Bastard.

(He knows he’ll feel less negative about it when he’s had a proper nights sleep in his own bed but something about travel off station always puts him off kilter)

It’s late in the evening when he finally back at their little apartment from his latest PD nightmare - later than either of them usually go to bed.

He’s expecting to come home to a dark apartment Wooseok long in bed. He’s even considering sleeping in the spare room so as not to disturb him, which is why he’s so surprised to find the lights still on when the door slides open for him.

Further investigation finds that Wooseok is still up - and even more surprisingly still awake at this time of the evening. It’s not unusual to find him dozing on the couch with lesson plans spread around him even much earlier in the evening.

Tonight Wooseok is curled up in the corner of the couch with his tablet resting on his knee though Seungwoo can see through the back of the screen that he's playing a game rather than working. The entertainment screen is also playing in the background which is unusual - Wooseok usually prefers to read and play rather than passively watch things.

“Hey,” Seungwoo smiles at his soft-looking boyfriend, “Did you wait up for me?”

“No, of course not” Wooseok pouts not looking up from his tablet. Seungwoo doesn’t quite believe him - if he’d had to stay up to do work then he would be doing work right now. Besides Wooseok prefers to get up hours before they have to be at school rather than stay up late to do his prep.

"Really?" Seungwoo asks playfully, stepping around the armchair so he can lean into Wooseok's space, "It sure looks like you did."

"Only because you're self obsessed that way," Wooseok says, corner of his lip quirking up into a smirk despite his best efforts.

"No, I know you," Seungwoo coos, resting his knee on the couch next to Wooseok's thigh, "You were waiting for me."

"I had important work to finish," Wooseok insists even though he has to know Seungwoo can very clearly see his screen given how close he is to Wooseok right now.

"Yeah," Seungwoo can't hide the fond smile on his face as he reaches forward to brush the fringe out of Wooseok's eyes, "I can see how important that work is."

"Glad you agree," Wooseok says vaguely before his character on the screen dies if the text flashing on the tablet means anything.

"I missed you, a lot," as Seungwoo speaks he moves to cup Wooseok's jaw with his hands, brushing his thumbs tenderly over the hollows of his cheeks, "and this is the respect you give me."

"Of course you did,” Wooseok mutters giving up the pretence as he throws his tablet behind Seungwoo so it bounces harmlessly on the other side of the couch “Two days is a long time I bet the separation anxiety was kicking in.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Seungwoo laughs, letting one of his hands fall down to Wooseok’s neck, squeezing fondly.

"I would," Wooseok says carelessly. They both know he's not really talking about Seungwoo.

"Yeah?" Seungwoo asks, darting forward to press a kiss against Wooseok's cheekbone.

“Yeah,” Wooseok reaches up with lazy arms to drape them around Seungwoo’s neck and pulls him even further into his space, closing his eyes in the process “Don’t leave me for PD again.”

“Wow, you really missed me that much?”

“Professionally not personally. It was really nice to have the bed to myself. Your relief was terrible. You win some you lose some,” Wooseok tells him looking so put out - with his eyes still closed - that Seungwoo can’t help but laugh.

"Yeah would now be a bad time to tell you I've got another PD conference next week?" Seungwoo asks teasingly, shifting his weight forward and off the leg still on the ground.

"Don't you dare," Wooseok’s eyes open to glare at Seungwoo before he realises he’s being teased. "Hey,” he pouts.

"Well, if you don’t miss me what’s the problem?” Seungwoo asks.

"I told you I did miss you. In the classroom,” Wooseok insists.

“Only the classroom?” Seungwoo asks, hovering so close to Wooseok but not to close.

Before he has a chance to tease Wooseok anymore there’s a faint clattering sound from somewhere in the room that has Seungwoo pulling away from Wooseok to look over his shoulder for the source of the noise.

"Come back,” Wooseok whines trying to tug Seungwoo back towards him with the grip on the back of his neck. Seungwoo scans the room quickly but noticing nothing is out of place figures he’s just imagining things as he returns his attention to Wooseok.

“Impatient,” Seungwoo teases Wooseok, leaning in until their lips just brush but not making any move to deepen the kiss, “I thought you didn’t miss me personally?”

“Maybe I missed you a little bit,” Wooseok relents before he surges forward to kiss Seungwoo.

The kiss is slow and lingering, not a precursor to anything (not with school the next day) so much as the reassurance Wooseok needs after time apart. Still Seungwoo let’s himself get lost in it, content to sit here all night until the noise comes again, louder this time accompanied by a giggle that Seungwoo can’t bring himself to ignore.

Seungwoo has to break away to look, shocked to find a tiny head of curly hair peaking around the bathroom door.

“Wooseok,” Seungwoo mutters locking eyes with their not so mystery guest, not sure what one is supposed to say in this situation.

Wooseok makes some sort of impatient noise of acknowledgement as he tries to drag Seungwoo back towards him. Either he doesn't know or he's forgotten.

“I don’t mean to alarm you, but one of your students is currently in our bathroom,” Seungwoo whispers as Hyeongjun’s giggles start to rise in volume.

Wooseok sits up so quickly he almost hits Seungwoo in the process, “Oh f-”

Seungwoo covers his mouth with his hand, cutting off the curse word before Hyeongjun hears it. Wooseok would inevitably regret it if he had to try and explain why not to repeat his curse words.

“Hi Mr Seungwoo,” Hyeongjun waves enthusiastically now that his presence has been acknowledged, “Are you kissing Mr Wooseok?”

Seungwoo splutters for an answer to the question before Wooseok jumps in smoothly, “Hyeongjun you're supposed to be in bed. It’s late.”

“I know,” Hyeongjun pouts as he fixes them with big, sad looking eyes. Seungwoo doesn’t know how his mother stands a chance against him, “But I couldn’t sleep.”

“You can’t sleep if your eyes are open,” Wooseok tells him with a frown - still in teacher mode even at this time of night. It makes sense seeing as Hyeongjun is his student after all (and Seungwoo really needs an explanation for this).

“I can’t sleep anyway. My brain won’t turn off,” Hyeongjun insists still not stepping into the light.

“Well, how about you do some reading until your brain gets tired?” Seungwoo asks him, placing a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder when it becomes clear he’s floundering for a strategy.

“Mum lets me watch shows when I can’t sleep,” He tells them, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet. Of course she does.

“Sorry, we don’t watch shows in the house,” Wooseok says despite the fact their entertainment screen is on (Hyeongjun - probably can’t see from where he’s standing so Seungwoo reaches over to turn it off) “you can read or go back to bed.”

“I’ll read,” Hyeongjun says reluctantly - probably not wanting to admit to his teacher this whole thing was a ruse.

“Come here then Hyeongjun,” Wooseok pats the couch next to him as Seungwoo goes to grab one of the few print books they have lying around, “No screens at night time, they stop you sleeping properly.”

“You have a screen,” Hyeongjun points to Wooseok’s abandoned tablet still sitting on the couch as he walks confidently into the room.

“I’m not using it,” Wooseok argues. It’s true but the screen is still activated so Hyeongjun probably thinks he’s being lied to.

“Sometimes adults have to do their hard work at home so they can get your hard work at school ready,” Seungwoo tells Hyeongjun has he hands the book over. Hyeongjun pulls a face - probably at the print book - but takes it obediently nonetheless, “Do you want to do Mr. Wooseok’s hard work for him?”

“No thank you,” Hyeongjun says looking slightly panicked at the fact he might have to, “I will read my book.”

“Good, thank you Hyeongjun,” Wooseok ruffles his hair before locking eyes with Seungwoo who gestures towards the kitchen with his head. He really needs an explanation.

Wooseok doesn’t say anything to Hyeongjun who is already absorbed in the book despite his reluctance as he gets up and follows Seungwoo to the kitchen.

“Do you want to explain to me why one of your students is in our house?” Seungwoo asks in a whisper as soon as they’re far enough away, leaning over the counter so he can keep an eye on where Hyeongjun is sitting with the book.

“I don’t know,” Wooseok says absentmindedly, digging around in their refrigerator for who knows what.

“What he just teleported into our bathroom spontaneously?” Seungwoo raises an eyebrow.

“Well obviously not, we have guards in place against that,” Wooseok tells him with disdain before he sighs and his head pops above the fridge door, “There is really nothing in this fridge.”

“There is plenty in that fridge Wooseok,” Seungwoo sighs deciding that Hyeongjun probably isn’t going to cause any trouble and focusing back on Wooseok.

“Nothing I would feel comfortable feeding a five year old child.”

“Two things,” Seungwoo counts off on his fingers for effect, “ One. The child was asleep. Surely even you know that you feed them before you put them to bed for the night? Two. If his mother cannot be fucked picking him up overnight I don’t think she has room to be annoyed at what we feed him.”

“I mean obviously I fed him dinner on our way home from school Seungwoo who do you think I am?” Wooseok asks in mock offence, or maybe he’s really annoyed it’s hard to tell with Wooseok sometimes.

“Then why does he need fed again?” Seungwoo asks. He doesn’t really deal with children after school hours for obvious reasons and whilst he does know they eat a ridiculous amount at school he can’t imagine Hyeongjun really is looking to be fed at an hour he’s usually in bed. Which is another thing he should ask Wooseok about - tactfully.

“I’m thinking about breakfast in the morning because neither of us are morning people.”

“Oh.” That’s a good idea really because it takes a huge effort to get the both of them out the door in the morning and factoring a small child into the equation in an unfamiliar environment should be interesting. (Wooseok can drag himself out of bed to work on lesson planning in the morning but not when he stays up this late).

Though if it was anyone of their students they had to deal with in their home Hyeongjun is probably one of the least disruptive options.

Which reminds him that he still doesn’t know why Hyeongjun is here, “That’s a good idea but don’t think I’ll let you distract me from my question with it.”

That’s actually exactly what Wooseok has managed to do but there’s not really any need to mention that yet. Or ever.

Wooseok pouts that his diversion hasn’t worked before he sighs, “Well you can blame your sister actually.”

“Sunhwa?” Seungwoo asks skeptically. He can’t imagine in what part of the universe either of his sisters would have anything to do with Wooseok bringing one of his students home from school but Jihyeong is on Earth as far as he’s aware so Sunhwa seems the slightly more likely answer.

“Yeah that one,” Wooseok sighs, slamming the fridge door shut and leaning against it, “So you know how Hyeongjun’s mum is late to pick him up on a fairly regular basis?” Wooseok asks, standing on tip toes and craning his head to peer at Hyeongjun - presumably make sure he’s not listening in.

“You may have complained about it once or twice,” Seungwoo says dryly.

“Right well the school finally said something to her about it the other day? Because apparently sometimes he was in the office for hours. Turns out she’s off station for work a lot because get this she’s something of a minor celebrity and she hasn’t made her child public.”

Seungwoo is starting to see where this is going.

“Anyway so she thought she had a system in place with some sort of babysitting agency that never actually went through so she’d put a couple of godparents down to take turns when she’s not around.” Wooseok continues to explain, stepping forward so he’s leaning across the counter from the opposite side to Seungwoo.

“Are you telling me someone made Sunhwa the godparent of their child?” Seungwoo can’t help but ask skeptically. He loves his sister and would defend her against pretty much anything. But kids is never something she’s shown much interest in especially considering her penchants to drop anything to travel at a moment’s notice.

“Way to steal my thunder. Besides she raised you she could godparent anyone,” Wooseok pouts, looking so adorably annoyed that Seungwoo has to duck across the counter to kiss him briefly.

“Hyeongjun,” Wooseok protests even as he’s pulling Seungwoo in for another, deeper kiss.

“He’s absorbed in that book” Seungwoo mutters when they finally separate, “He probably wouldn’t even move if we called.”

“He would, I’ve trained him well,,’ Wooseok protest, leaning up for another brief peck before he hauls himself to sit on one of the stools at their breakfast bar.

“Apparently,” Seungwoo says dryly, “So Sunhwa is Hyeongjun’s godmother...” Seungwoo prompts. He can't believe Sunhwa never told him she had a godchild at the very least.

“Yes, his mother came in when she dropped him off this morning to tell me a godmother was picking him up but a different one to the other two I’ve seen so far. And since the school talked to her I’ve seen more of her and she seems to be trying her best so let me put that on record after the last six months of bitching,” Wooseok gets sidetracked as he always does.

“Noted,” Seungwoo tells him with a fond smile.

“So anyway for the first time in a few weeks Hyeongjun was the last one left and I was just about to take him up to administration when your sister called. Asked for a little favour said she was meant to have her godson overnight today but something had come up and she couldn’t get him and since she thought we worked at the school he went to anyway...”

“And asked if we could take him,” Seungwoo finishes with a sigh. Now that sounds more like how he expected Sunhwa to be with kids.

“Yep and so here we are,” Wooseok shrugs like this entire thing is not ridiculous and makes perfect sense.

“Well,” Seungwoo sighs. Not much they can do about it so late (not that there’s really anything he wants to do about it where else could Hyeongjun go at this point?)

“Yeah. You can talk to Sunhwa about this later but for now we have my student in our house so no funny business.” Wooseok wags a finger playfully in Seungwoo’s face despite the fact that he himself is the instigator of most of the ‘funny business’

It does make sense why Wooseok is less bothered by having a student here than he should be. He’s doing a favour for a family member not overstepping the bounds with a parent or child at the school. Administration can’t really do anything about it when Sunhwa is the one asking so Wooseok is pretty relaxed about consequences.

There is another thing to take into account though.

“A student who saw us kissing I might add,” Seungwoo can’t help but bring that up. It’s not that they’re hiding the whole dating thing from the school it’s just he doesn’t really want to become focus of any sort of gossip - especially not from the kids.

“Oh I doubt he cares,” Wooseok shrugs. Looking remarkably unconcerned considering that he’s the one that gets most anxious at the idea that people might be talking about him.

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow skeptically and says nothing. Unsurprisingly Wooseok quickly continues “And I might have told him that coming to visit his teachers was a big adventure but it was also a secret because it wasn’t fair to the other kids to talk about it when they weren’t allowed to? Not sure spun some bullshit, he believed it, I trust he won’t say anything.”

“And if worse comes to worse just erase his memories right?” Seungwoo asks.

“That was one time,” Wooseok protests, throwing a tissue box that’s sitting on the counter at Seungwoo. It misses of course - because Wooseok wasn’t actually trying to hit him - but it hits the wall with a loud enough crash to draw Hyeongjun’s attention onto them as he desperately tries to hide a yawn in his hand.

“All right Hyeongjun,” Wooseok tells the kid now that he has his attention, “I think it’s time for bed.”

“But I’m not tired,” Hyeongjun whines - exactly the sort of behaviour Seungwoo expects from a kid his age.

“Well you might not be but Mr Seungwoo and I are very tired but we can’t leave you out here all by yourself” Wooseok tells him, hopping off his stool and heading for the child with his best guilt face on, “Are you sure you can’t go to bed for us?”

Hyeongjun looks thoughtful before he nods and agrees to go back to bed. Seungwoo tidies up in the kitchen as that happens - letting Wooseok deal with putting Hyeongjun to bed since he doesn’t actually know the boy that well. He can’t help but come up behind Wooseok as he finally steps back out into the living area, and mutters low enough not to be overheard “For someone who spends all day with kids you’re really not a natural at this.”

“I’m a teacher not a parent,” Wooseok hisses with a smile for Hyeongjun as the door slides shut, “I know how to teach him math and language not how to make him eat his vitamins and go to bed on time.”

“Well you’ll get practice because this is going to become a regular thing now, isn’t it?” Seungwoo asks in resignation as Wooseok fiddles with the control panel on the door of the spare room. There's no universe in which Sunhwa doesn’t take advantage of this.

“Hopefully not he is still my student as cute as he is,” Wooseok tells him as he steps back content with whatever settings he’d managed to put in place.

“Only for a few more weeks,” Seungwoo points out. Then the cycle is over and after the long holidays they get an entire new set of students.

"Well,” Wooseok sighs in resignation, “I guess we better invest in some childproofing then, hadn’t we?”

_Three._

* * *

When Wooseok graduates as a teacher mid year, 18 months after pretty much everyone he started training with, he expects to have to spend at least 6 months doing relief work.

That’s how it works after all - even if you graduate at the end of the year there’s a high chance you’ll spend at least a year taking over classes for sick or absent teachers. If you’re lucky you’ll get a contract for a few weeks - if you’re not it’s a new class every day. On the days you even get called.

Mid Year graduates almost never get permanent postings because schools have their contracts for the year drawn up already so it was entirely logical for Wooseok to make this assumption.

Except Wooseok forgot to factor in his rather determined boyfriend.

Which is how he finds himself with a six month contract working as the second prep teacher at Seungwoo’s school before his graduation certificate has even come in the mail.

It makes Wooseok feel almost uncomfortable - the thought that he got this job because of Seungwoo not his own merit.

That’s not to say he doesn’t take it because of course he does - he’d have to be an idiot to turn down such a long contract straight out of university after everything he’d put himself through.

He does however make sure to tell Seungwoo how he feels about it. Loudly. Every opportunity he can take. Seungwoo takes it with remarkably good humour all things considered but it doesn’t stop Wooseok pushing. Eventually Seungwoo is guaranteed to crack and defend himself and even though Wooseok can pretty much guess everything he’s going to say he’s still vain enough to want to hear Seungwoo say it. .

It takes until the PD day before school starts for the term for him to finally cave under Wooseok’s nagging "You know, you wouldn’t have got this job on my recommendation alone,” he says as they make their way to their classrooms. Wooseok want to get a feel for the place he’s going to be teaching for the next six months and Seungwoo says it’s to get his own classroom set up but he’s probably just here for moral support.

“Oh yeah?” Wooseok asks as if he doesn’t know this. Seungwoo good at what he does and is pretty well respected in the school but he’s only been out of uni for eighteen months himself and his word really doesn’t carry that much weight.

“Yes really, I might have gotten you the interview but your university results and the testimonies of your placement supervisors is what got you the job not me,” Seungwoo tells him matter-of-factly. Maybe he knows what Wooseok is doing maybe he doesn’t but Wooseok relaxes at his words either way.

“You mean it’s not because I have the best boyfriend in the world?” Wooseok asks as Seungwoo unlocks the classroom doors for them (Wooseok is supposed to pick up his keys today but he had totally forgotten until this very moment - he’ll do it on his way out he guesses).

“You have the best boyfriend in more than the world,” Seungwoo preens leaning down to give Wooseok a quick kiss before he straightens up to flick the lights in his own classroom on.

Wooseok takes the opportunity to look around. It’s not like he’s never been in Seungwoo’s class before - he did help him set it up over the summer break the last two years after all. It feels different this time knowing that he’s going to be his co-teacher not just the boyfriend dragged in for help with manual labour (even Jinhyuk had been able to help with that and neither of them would trust him with the education of small children).

“Look you didn’t get this job because of me,” Seungwoo tells him, backing Wooseok against the wall next to a poster about the hygienic way to sneeze (truly teaching is the most romantic profession), “But if you don’t want people to assume that I get it.”

Somehow Seungwoo understands what Wooseok’s biggest concern is without Wooseok having to put it into words.

“I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you, because I’m not,” Wooseok tells him earnestly, stepping on his tip toes so he can drape his arms around Seungwoo’s neck.

“I know you’re not,” Seungwoo makes sure to look Wooseok straight in the eyes so he has no choice but to believe him, “and it’s not like we’re the most demonstrative people anyway.”

Seungyoun would say otherwise but Seungyoun spends as much of his day up in Seungwoo’s personal space as Wooseok does (just in a decidedly different manner) so he’s talking shit.

“God no,” Wooseok shudders, “Can you imagine if we were on the level Jinhyuk and Byungchan were?”

Seungwoo snorts, clearly remembering the way the two of them had been all over each other during their brief fling during their second year of university, “Byungchan and Jinhyuk were like that before and after they dated anyway.” Seungwoo points out.

“That’s not the point,” Wooseok rolls his eyes petulantly. Seungwoo still gets a kick out of winding Wooseok up that usually leaves him pouting despite his best efforts not to.

“The point is we’re not telling people we’re dating but we’re not lying about it either, no PDA at school because it’s our workplace and we’re professionals, is there anything I’m missing?” Seungwoo asks playfully, one of his hands leaving the wall to come and rest on Wooseok’s hip over his scar.

“Yes, be nicer to me please,” Wooseok pouts with exaggerated effect because he knows Seungyoun is weak for it.

“I guess I can do that,” Seungwoo tells him leaning in for a kiss that is way too brief for Wooseok’s taste.

“That’s not nicer to me,” Wooseok pouts, trying to pull Seungwoo in for another kiss.

Seungwoo goes but again only press a peck to the corner of Wooseok’s mouth before he’s pulling back with a sheepish smirk. “You’re not getting anymore than that in my classroom.”

“So office sex is out of the question?” Wooseok asks with a pout. He’s teasing - obviously - the thought of doing anything in the classroom that will soon hold a hoard of five year olds is distasteful to say the least.

Seungwoo laughs, pulling Wooseok back from the wall so he can press their foreheads together and sway side to side gently - a comforting routine they’ve both adopted subconsciously at this point.

“Do you want to see your classroom some time today?” Seungwoo reluctantly asks when he apparently realises Wooseok isn’t going to be able to take the plunge alone today.

“Mmm, no I’m okay,” Wooseok tells him seriously, running his hands down Seungwoo’s back in a futile attempt to distract him.

“This is one of those times where I’m going to have to give you the push isn’t it,” Seungwoo sighs, brushing a kiss against Wooseok’s cheekbone before letting go and stepping back.

“No, this is one of those times you keep kissing me!” Wooseok pouts, looking up at Seungwoo from under his eyelashes in a last ditch attempt.

“No, I don’t think so,” Seungwoo laughs, reaching a hand out towards Wooseok but waiting for him to take it.

Wooseok sighs and pouts one more time before he takes Seungwoo’s hand and laces their fingers together.

They stand there for a few seconds - Wooseok waiting for Seungwoo to drag him through the kitchen that connects the classrooms. He doesn’t instead he raises a challenging eyebrow, “Well go ahead.”

Stupid boyfriend and his stupid habit of pushing Wooseok out of his comfort zone in ways that are good for him.

"Fine,” Wooseok pouts, letting go of Seungwoo’s hand theatrically and stomping through the kitchen - he doesn’t take much notice of it for now - he’ll have time to do that later and it’s not even close to his biggest concern right now.

He throws open the door to his own empty classroom theatrically ready to step through it when he stops short.

The classroom is very much not empty. Instead there’s a gruff looking man sitting on one of the tables watching Wooseok skeptically. It’s kind of disconcerting not in the least because he doesn’t seem to be doing anything in the classroom just sitting and waiting.

“Hi,” Wooseok eventually says, hoping the man will tell him why he’s there at the very least.

“Hi,” is all he says in return, voice about what Wooseok expected from such a rough looking person. It's not exactly reassuring.

Seungwoo on the other hand seems unconcerned as he steps up behind Wooseok, far closer into his personal space than is really appropriate for school, “Oh Hangyul,” he says, wincing slightly as Wooseok elbows him in the side to force him to step back, “I didn’t expect you in today.”

“Well,” Hangyul shrugs looking remarkably unconcerned by pretty much everything going on around him, “I had nothing better to do and I figured I’d come in and introduce myself, see if my assistance was needed. Get to know Wooseok.”

Wooseok has no idea who this man is or how he knows Wooseok’s name but he can hazard a guess.

“Hangyul is the EA for prep class two, you two will be working closely together for the rest of the cycle,” Seungwoo tells him confirming Wooseok’s suspicions.

“At your service," Hangyul salutes him cheekily, at odds with the general way he looks. Wooseok can’t decide what he thinks of him yet - then again he probably shouldn’t be making any sort of assumptions this early.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Wooseok forces out a tightlipped smile, cursing himself out for his awkwardness. If he can’t even make a good first impression on his EA - someone that’s meant to be on his side - how is he going to deal with the parents and kids? Panicking about it is going to make the impression even worse Wooseok knows but it’s not like he can turn his brain off. If only.

Ignoring Wooseok’s earlier reprimand and almost as if he can sense what he’s thinking Seungwoo steps right back into his space and presses a calming hand on his waist.

“You too,” Hangyul blows on past Wooseok’s initial awkwardness with a directness that Wooseok has only encountered once before (god he hopes this man is not going to be as much of a pain in his ass as Seungyoun is).

Wooseok fights the urge to lean back against Seungwoo and let him take control of this conversation because he is an adult at his job and he’ll have to be able to do this.

“So, what can you tell me about the class?” Wooseok asks. He doesn’t exactly step away from Seungwoo though because baby steps.

“Don’t you have a class list?” Hangyul asks with a look on his face that makes Wooseok feel like he’s being laughed at.

He ignores it and digs deep to find the strength to press on, “Well I have names and allergies and grades but that doesn’t tell me which kids need a bit of extra help, or have undiagnosed issues that haven’t been noticed. It doesn’t tell me which kids don’t work well together and which kids know their stuff but just can’t articulate it well enough. You can.”

Wooseok tries not to take too much satisfaction in the way the expression on Hangyul’s face changes to one of bashful pleasure that makes him look so much younger than Wooseok initially thought.

“I do know something or another about that. It’s not often that teachers notice,” Hangyul says. It’s not particularly diplomatic but the way Seungwoo laughs behind him makes him think it’s probably not particularly out of character of Hangyul either.

“I told you that you’d like Wooseok,” Seungwoo laughs. Wooseok’s not sure how that makes him feel to know Seungwoo has talked about him to his coworkers before. It’s expected but it still sits awkwardly in his stomach.

“Well yeah, but he’s your boyfriend you have to say that.” Hangyul says with a smirk. That feeling in Wooseok’s stomach sinks down to his feet

“Seungwoo,” Wooseok turns to Seungwoo with narrowed eyes. They literally just had this conversation.

“Hey, I didn’t tell him,” Seungwoo holds his hands in front of himself in a gesture of innocence that he’s not sure if he believes.

“You two were hardly quiet, just before” Hangyul wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and even though Wooseok knows they hadn’t done anything beyond kiss he feels himself flush.

“I...” Wooseok trails off not sure what to say about that. Like he said to Seungwoo it’s not that he doesn’t want their relationship known because he wants nothing more than to show Seungwoo off to the world sometimes.

“Oh my god did you?” Hangyul crows in delight, entire body shaking with laughter that makes him look so much younger, “I was just fucking with you. Seungwoo talks about his boyfriend sometimes and recommended you for the job - you have the same name. It’s not exactly hard to figure out.”

“Seriously?” Wooseok asks Seungwoo unable to help his voice raising in annoyance. There’s not much to be done if Seungwoo had blabbed about him before. A heads up still would have been nice.

“Only with the EC staff!” Seungwoo insists looking bashful, “I sort of forgot about that. But it’s fine! Felicity is gone, which is why you’re here and Hangyul is discreet.”

Wooseok looks at Hangyul skeptically. Hangyul seems a lot of things - most of them positive. Discreet though? Not so much.

“I won’t tell,” Hangyul winks at the in a way that’s hardly reassuring, “I’m all about discretion.”

“Also Hangyul has his own-” Seungwoo starts to say with a twinkle in his eye. Wooseok is definitely going to demand all the gossip from Seungwoo when they get home this evening.

“Anyway,” Hangyul cuts him off loudly, pushing at Seungwoo’s chest hard enough to force him backwards through the kitchen and into his own classroom, “We have work to do so you go and do your knitting or whatever it is the elderly do in your own perfectly prepared classroom whilst Wooseok and I bond.” Then he slams the door in a bemused looking Seungwoo’s face before turning back to Wooseok with a smile.

“Now, let’s get started.”

_Four_.

* * *

Seungwoo loves his sisters he will be the first one to admit that without shame. They may have been a pain in his ass growing up but he also recognises that they played a huge role in shaping him into the person he is today. They can also be good fun now when he doesn’t have to see them every single day.

That doesn’t mean he’s looking forward to Sunhwa living in their guest room for the next week whilst she visits the station for the first time in a few years - not the least because he hasn’t exactly told her that he’s dating Wooseok now.

“This room is a bit tiny isn’t it?” Sunhwa asks, casting her eyes around the perfectly reasonable sized bedroom with critical eyes.

“It’s budget quarters on a space station Sunhwa what else did you expect?” Seungwoo asks her with a sigh as he puts her bag down on the desk in the room. The fact that he has a spare room that he’s been allowed to keep even after Wooseok had moved out over a year ago is a miracle in itself.

“I don’t know, something a bit more, humane,” Sunhwa wrinkles her nose. All this fame has clearly made her soft because the quarters that she moved into with a group of friends during her uni days was definitely worse than this - Seungwoo remembers.

“It’s not too late to use your riches to put yourself up somewhere more up to your celebrity tastes,” Seungwoo teases her casually - she’s complaining even more than their mother did the one and only time she came to visit and whilst Seungwoo knows she’s mostly just playing around it’s still annoying.

“But I wanted to spend time with my baby brother,” Sunhwa coos reaching up to ruffle his hair in the way she loved to do when they were children. Thankfully doesn’t have nearly the same condescending effect anymore on account of the fact she has to stand on tip toes in order to reach.

“Yeah well, I wish you’d taken my wishes into account,” Seungwoo mutters, ducking out of the path of the playful jab she sends his way in retaliation.

“You’re such a brat, respect your elders,” she mutters childishly before clapping her hands a bright smile overtaking her features all over again as she heads back out to the living space, “Anyway, let's not waste on petty jealous over my net worth I need to squeeze every moment I can spend with my busy, studious little brother.”

“It’s study break and I have no exams Sunhwa,” Seungwoo tells her as he trails behind her. He can just tell she’s going to make him feel like the visitor in his own home over the next week, “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

His final placement starts in at the end of the study break so he has planning to do and friends to catch up with now that his life is free from writing assignments and sitting exams. Even so he has more than enough time to spend with Sunhwa especially because he’ll be doing most of his preparation from home. They’ll drive each other crazy by the end of the week guaranteed.

“Oh, well that’s a little more of you than I was hoping for.”

“What you were planning to take over my apartment when I was away at school?” Seungwoo asks in amusement flopping down on his couch and leaving the armchair for her.

“Maybe,” Sunhwa shrugs, trying to shuffle the chair forward a bit before seeming to remember that they’re all magnetised down on the station, face twisting in displeasure.

“Oh was my house going to be the base for writing the galaxies next biggest hit?” Seungwoo asks as dryly as he can manage knowing that Sunhwa is going to stonewall him rather than providing an answer.

“That’s classified,” Sunhwa tells him with that annoying smirk she always wears whenever her work comes up.

Honestly the way she talks you’d think she was a spy or something and not just a b-list celebrity (or maybe not so b-list anymore if the way Seungyoun sometimes talks about her says anything).

“Your whole life is classified - what are we going to talk about for the next week?” Seungwoo asks her rhetorically. Sunhwa always has something to talk about whether it’s gossip she hears third hand from their mother (never-mind Seungwoo knows most of this gossip as well) or more in depth analysis of the current celebrity headlines than Seungwoo has any desire to deal with.

“Your life, obviously,” Sunhwa gives up on her chair and instead comes to sit on Seungwoo’s legs.

“You want stories about five year olds?” Seungwoo asks her skeptically. It’s not that Sunhwa doesn’t like kids or anything - she was good with Seungwoo and Jihyeon when they were growing up - she just doesn’t really have the patience for their antics most of the time. A couple of hours of listening to kids stories is all she can manage.

“No I want to hear about your life - not the life of the offspring of random strangers,” Sunhwa taps him on the knee, wiggling around until Seungwoo sighs and draws his legs up under him.

Sunhwa settles in - somehow now taking up 2/3 of the couch - and fixes him with expectant eyes.

“I don’t have a life,” Seungwoo tells her honestly, “The only time I get to even think about anything other than ‘the offspring of random strangers’ or assignments is Friday nights.”

“Boring,” Sunhwa whines pouting for all of five seconds before deciding she can’t be bothered with that anymore and moving on - “Anyway did mum tell you about Jihyeong’s latest relationship drama? Because this pair sound like a right recipe for disaster.”

They spend the next few hours catching up with Sunhwa somehow managing to talk an awful lot for someone whose entire existence is allegedly classified (or at least hidden behind NDAs).

At some point Seungwoo must fall asleep because he wakes up an indeterminate amount of time later with the lights out and Sunhwa hovering over him with a frown on her face.

“So I think we both fell asleep,” she tells him matter-of-factly. He thought as much as obvious.

“Glad to see you’re paid the big bucks for your observation skills,” Seungwoo mutters loud enough that Sunhwa can hear him.

“We both fell asleep and now there’s some strange pretty boy sitting in your kitchen,” she brushes off his snark without a response which is new and remarkably mature of her.

“It’s probably Wooseok,” Seungwoo tells her. It’s never been uncommon for Wooseok to spend the bulk of his time here even before they were dating. Seungwoo gets it - if he lived with Seungyoun and his mother he too would probably try and escape as much as he could.

“Oh, you know him?” Sunhwa asks - like it was more likely to be a stranger than one of Seungwoo’s friends.

Seungwoo pushes himself up off the couch awkwardly so he can peak over the back - making a mental note to never sleep out here again - and confirm that the slight form hunched over the island counter in the kitchen is in fact Wooseok, “Yes. Why didn’t you ask him?” Seungwoo can’t help asking. Sunhwa is something of a social butterfly and usually has no such problems charming the pants off strangers.

“Because how did I know he wasn’t a murderer or something?” Sunhwa hisses back. It has to by hyperbole because he can’t imagine she actually thought he was a murderer.

“Maybe because we were both asleep and yet neither of us were murdered?” Seungwoo points out with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay so I didn’t think he was a murderer but he might have been you know,” Sunhwa shrugs awkwardly as if she’s expecting Seungwoo to fill in the blanks.

Seungwoo very much does not know so he tells her as much which has her awkwardly squirming and admitting, “Not to sound conceited or anything but you know, sometimes people that recognise me can be a bit much.”

Seungwoo frowns not liking the implication that Sunhwa has stalkers or overzealous fans, “Is this a problem often?” Now the whole staying at his place thing makes a lot more sense. Seungwoo doesn’t like it.

“Not that often, don’t worry about it,” she pats his arm dismissively which isn’t as reassuring as she probably hopes it is, “I’m just being tired and paranoid.”

Seungwoo doesn’t believe that. He also doesn’t really want to press Sunhwa - whose stubborn streak could give Wooseok a run for his money - late at night on her first day here with Wooseok sitting in the kitchen undoubtedly able to hear everything they say.

“If you insist,” Seungwoo makes sure she knows from the skeptical look he gives her that he’s only dropping it for now not for good.

“Well, I will leave you to deal with whatever this is,” Sunhwa tells him gesturing towards the kitchen and finally setting the motion sensor lights on.

“It’s Wooseok sitting in my kitchen probably working on his lesson plans,” Seungwoo tells Sunhwa slowly not sure what she possibly thinks it could be.

“Doesn’t he have his own place? I mean no offence but this cramped excuse for living quarters doesn’t scream good study vibes” Sunhwa tells him matter of factly. Seungwoo tries not to laugh at the way Wooseok’s shoulders shake in badly suppressed laughter from the kitchen.

Sunhwa apparently still hasn’t worked out he can hear her.

“He lives with Seungyoun,” Seungwoo points out. Sunhwa has never met Seungyoun but she’s definitely heard enough about him to know what Seungwoo means by that (she’s heard about Wooseok too actually so why she hasn’t put some pieces together Seungwoo doesn’t know).

“Either way, it’s probably time for me to turn in. I am exhausted,” she laughs in such an exaggerated way that Seungwoo has to wonder how anyone is booking her for jobs.

“Well then goodnight Sunhwa,” Seungwoo tries not to laugh again as he watches her wall backwards towards the spare room without taking her eyes off of Wooseok.

Seungwoo waits till she shuts the door and he can hear the hum of the soundproofing start up before he gets up and shuffles through to the kitchen to check on his unexpected boyfriend. He’s not lying when he says to Sunhwa that Wooseok is over here often - but he didn’t expect him today. It’s not cause for concern exactly but it is a curiosity.

Wooseok is sitting at the at the tiny breakfast bar that serves as a desk and a dining table in the apartment with screens of digital documents spread out in front of him. He’s not actually looking at any of them though - instead he’s got his head bowed and something clutched between his hands where they rest on his lap.

He doesn’t look up as Seungwoo approaches or even pretend to be doing work but he does speak as Seungwoo draws level, “I forgot Sunhwa was coming over, sorry.” His fingers twitch tighter together.

“Hey you know that you’re welcome over here whenever you want,” Seungwoo rests a gentle hand on Wooseok elbow to gauge how he’s feeling about physical contact right now.

“I know that,” Wooseok tells him shoulder rising defensively, “But I don’t want to intrude.”

“You could never intrude in my home,” Seungwoo tells him earnestly, wrapping his arms around Wooseok’s waist from behind when it becomes obvious that Wooseok is going to make no move to shrug off his touch.

“But you see your family so irregularly,” Wooseok says, sitting stiffly in his embrace.

“That’s true” Seungwoo drops a kiss on Wooseok’s head, hoping to get him to relax, “But there might be a reason for that.”

Wooseok snorts out a laugh - more out of obligation than finding anything actually amusing, “You’re just saying that.”

“Maybe, but a week with no one but Sunhwa for contact would drive me crazy,” Seungwoo tells Wooseok. It’s true and they learned that the hard way back when Seungwoo was still at school himself.

“Yeah well,” Wooseok laughs before eventually leaning back against Seungwoo. He looks exhausted - if Seungwoo had to hazard a guess he would say that Wooseok didn’t come over here to work and only did so when he noticed they were sleeping on the couch.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Seungwoo asks, lacing his fingers through Wooseok’s and squeezing. Wooseok’s hands are cold and slightly wet but the observation barely crosses his mind when Wooseok squeezes back and nods his head.

“Alright, let’s go,” Seungwoo says, lifting Wooseok from his stool and waddling towards the bedroom with Wooseok still in the circle of his arms.

“Seungwoo my work...” Wooseok laughs with a token protest but making no move to escape Seungwoo’s embrace (which he could do rather easily).

“Will still be there in the morning,” Seungwoo tells him as he kisses back of his head again, shifting sideways and waving his elbow to open the door so he doesn’t have to let go of Wooseok, “Do you need to wash up?”

“No, I did it before coming over,” Wooseok says as Seungwoo finally let’s go of of once they’ve made it to the bedroom and instead pushes him to sit on the bed. Another sign Wooseok probably only came over to sleep.

“I see,” Seungwoo says, too tired to keep the conversation going but not wanting to not respond. Usually Wooseok is the one that can talk for an eternity without needing any prompting - Seungwoo is hardly used to filling the silences.

Wooseok seems content with the silence for once but Seungwoo isn’t so he fills it with quiet musings as he gets changed into his sleep clothes. When he’s finished he hands Wooseok some of his own out of the draw he keeps maintained in Seungwoo’s dresser.

He doesn’t comment when instead of putting on his own shirt Wooseok gets up and grabs one of Seungwoo’s; he doesn’t need to say anything. Wooseok knows that Seungwoo likes how Wooseok looks in them but also that Wooseok clearly gets comfort out of his old clothes. What can he say - he’s a gay cliche.

“You okay?” Seungwoo eventually asks when they’re curled up together in bed with the lights off and the soundproofing engaged. It’s always easier to ask in the dark without the ever present hum of the station filling up the quiet.

“I’m okay,” Wooseok says, still cold hand coming up to rest on Seungwoo’s collarbone - he tries not to flinch away, “I mean I had a bad day but I’m not, not okay.”

“Alright,” Seungwoo takes Wooseok at his word, reaching up to grab Wooseok’s hand and lace their fingers together. It’s a gesture of support but also he can’t sleep with icicles pressing into his chest.

Satisfied that everything well and truly settled Seungwoo let’s the exhaustion that he’d been pushing to the back of the mind take over. Wooseok does ask him something, a low murmur in the quiet room but Seungwoo’s not sure if he even manages a reply before falling back asleep.

Seungwoo is woken way too early the next morning - especially considering it’s school holidays - by Sunhwa calling his name in a tone of voice that he knows from experience can mean nothing good.

“What do you want?” Seungwoo grumbles. What he wants to do is roll away from the door and pretend she’s not there but seeing as he can’t do so without squishing Wooseok in the process he’s going to have to deal with her bullshit for now.

“I was going to ask what happened to your friend from last night,” she tells him from his open bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame with a smirk on her face. He curses himself for not initiating the lock last night - somehow he’d forgotten that Sunhwa was even here, “But I clearly found my answer.”

Wooseok groans and starts to stir awake which is the last thing Seungwoo wants - he’s been working himself way too hard in an attempt to get back into classes and study recently and could do with a nice long sleep in.

"You found your answers, great I'm happy for you," Seungwoo grumps fixing his sister with a look he knows has absolutely no effect on her, "Can you leave me alone now?" He knows what the answer is going to be, of course. Sunhwa doesn't even bother answering.

“You’re cute together,” she tells him instead earnest eyes and even though it’s an empty platitude - Sunhwa has seen literally nothing of the way they interact - it makes some small part of him happy that his sister approves, “But don’t think this let’s you off the hook Han Seungwoo. Nothing going on in your life my ass.”

“Go away, it’s too early for this,” Seungwoo groans reaching behind him to grab Wooseok’s pillow (which apparently isn’t comfortable compared to Seungwoo’s chest) and sits up just enough that he can throw it at Sunhwa without jostling Wooseok.

It doesn’t really work - Seungwoo can tell the moment Wooseok starts to wake up - but he does continue to pretend to be asleep so Seungwoo doesn't comment.

"Only because your boy looked exhausted last night," Sunhwa says flippantly - which she can't possibly even know because she refused to get too close to him, "Really you should take better care of him." she pauses thoughtfully as she glances at the soundproofing mechanism on the wall with an exaggeratedly lewd expression, "Or less care of him as the case may be."

"Get out of here," Seungwoo snaps looking around for something else to throw at her as Wooseok shakes with laughter he's desperately trying to suppress.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" Sunhwa covers her eyes with her hands theatrically as she retreats from the room, "But remember I'm still here and let that temper your libido."

"Sunhwa," Seungwoo snaps sitting upright and letting Wooseok fall off of him in the process.

Sunhwa continues to giggle as the door slides into place behind her and Wooseok grumbles in annoyance from the heap he's fallen into on the sheets.

"You Hans are as noisy as each other apparently," Wooseok complains with a pout, "I was trying to sleep here."

"You could keep sleeping," Seungwoo offers as he stretches his arms above his head. He knows Sunhwa has only retreated with the understanding that Seungwoo will get out of bed soon so she can continue her interrogation somewhere a little bit more appropriate. She has no such expectations of Wooseok.

"Not with the two of you out there I couldn't," Wooseok complains. It's a weak excuse - the stations soundproofing can obviously keep more than a loud conversation hidden - but Seungwoo doesn't call him on it.

"You should keep sleeping," Seungwoo argues, reaching out to swipe his thumb gently over the dark circles under Wooseok's eyes, "You seriously need it."

"Well you should have thought about that before waking me up so violently," Wooseok continues to play annoyed even as he rests his cheek more comfortably on Seungwoo's hand.

"Blame Sunhwa," Seungwoo protests playfully as he kisses each of Wooseok's cheeks, "And forgive me. Please?"

"You're not as cute as you think you are," Wooseok tells him. He refuses to look at Seungwoo though which means he's trying not to smile.

"Not cute. Handsome. Seductive," Seungwoo starts to say, puffing his chest up in fake pride

"An idiot," Wooseok rolls his eyes.

"Yes well, no arguments there," Seungwoo swoops in to kiss Wooseok's cheek this time before he hauls himself out of bed. No need to leave Sunhwa waiting too long - who knows what mischief she could get up to.

Wooseok doesn't say anything as he watches Seungwoo get dressed, sitting under the covers with his knees pulled up to his chest as he often does.

"Are you coming out?" Seungwoo asks when he's got more comfortable clothes on - ready to go out and face his sister's interrogation. "You don't have to, you can hide out in here all day if you want" Seungwoo rushes to tell him at the hesitant look on Wooseok's face.

"Is she...upset?" Wooseok asks in a small voice.

"No? Why would she be upset?" Seungwoo asks, coming to sit on the bed by Wooseok's feet.

"Because you didn't tell her? About," Wooseok waves his hand in the air in a vague gesture that encompasses the whole bedroom and presumably their relationship. Seungwoo gives himself a second to think, wrapping a loose hand around Wooseok's ankle in a gesture of silent support.

"Honestly it hasn't really come up," Seungwoo eventually tells him (it came up last night of course but that's neither here nor there). As soon as the words come out though he realises how that might sound so he rushes to add, "Which is a comment on how I don't talk to Sunhwa that often not on how important you are to me."

"I wasn't worried about that," Wooseok tells him with a soft smile, "But you talk to your sister all the time."

"That's the other sister, Sunhwa can be..." Seungwoo trails off unsure how to describe his oldest sister. Eventually, he realises it's probably easier to just use an example of her distance, "You know she got engaged once without telling any of us?"

"The whole world knew she was engaged," Wooseok snorts in amusement, "But she really didn't tell you?"

"Not for a few weeks and then she had this big announcement - like we hadn't all read it in the news cycle the day it happened," Seungwoo scoffs. That's his sister for you - ridiculous invested in privacy but only if it's her own otherwise she's nosey to a fault.

"Huh," Wooseok says thoughtfully looking at Seungwoo as if that says something about him. "so she won't be annoyed?"

"Well maybe at me that I didn't tell her the second we got together," Seungwoo explains. It's a ridiculous concept in itself considering he can't pinpoint at which point over the last six month even really counts as the moment they got together, "But not at anything else. Not at you.“

"Oh," Wooseok says thoughtfully. Seungwoo gives him time to think knowing that Wooseok's family situation was the opposite of his - only him and his mother for as long as he could remember, "Well. I guess I can go out. Don't want to throw you to the wolves."

"You're so altruistic, truly," Seungwoo rolls his eyes sarcastically tugging on Wooseok's ankle until he's forced to uncurl his body.

"I am," Wooseok nods solemnly before the puppy eyes appear, "I'm also hungry."

"Well, you know where my food is," Seungwoo says as he pushes Wooseok out of bed with a hand on the back (and playful smack on the ass), "You also know where your clothes are - unless you plan to go meet my sister dressed like that," he eyes Wooseok's tight sleep shorts and his own oversized shirt appreciatively.

"Shut up, you're just concerned your sister would try and steal me from you," Wooseok says confidently. Seungwoo tries not to laugh.

"Not something I'll ever have to worry about," Seungwoo laughs as he sits on the bed and watches Wooseok get changed into a slightly less revealing set of lounge clothes.

"Unfortunately. She's so pretty," Wooseok says matter-of-factly as he pulls a cardigan on over his clothes despite how warm Seungwoo has his temperature set right now.

"So am I."

"Sure," Wooseok agrees to casually for it to have any sort of sincerity as he checks his reflection in the mirror - the only outward sign of the nerves Seungwoo knows he's feeling right now.

"Ready to go?" Seungwoo asks, which sounds silly considering they're just going the four steps it takes to his living room.

"Of course, ready for you to feed me," Wooseok smiles too brightly. Seungwoo laces their fingers together and squeezes.

"I already told you, you know where my food is," Seungwoo smiles, leaning down to kiss Wooseok; just the briefest brush of lips - a reassuring anchor against the overthinking Seungwoo knows Wooseok is doing right now.

"And your sister told you to look after me better, so you're going to have to do it for me," Wooseok tells him with a cheeky grin, stepping up for one more kiss before he waves the door open and steps through to greet a waiting Sunhwa.

"I take it back," Seungwoo groans as he watches Wooseok introduce himself to his sister with his most charming smile, "You two are going to be menaces together."

_Five_

* * *

It doesn’t really surprise Wooseok that the first person that finds out that he’s dating Seungwoo is Seungyoun.

Seungyoun is the one that had been there after all to watch them dance around each other for years, had watched as they’d put their developing relationship on hold so that Wooseok could piece himself back together in the aftermath of his third year at university.

Wooseok doesn’t actually tell Seungyoun though.

Seungwoo and Wooseok go on a few dates and it’s as good as Wooseok had hoped but also nothing different to how they’ve always been. It feels right. It feels like an inevitable conclusion to where Wooseok and Seungwoo were always going to end up - even with Wooseok’s little bump in the road on the way.

Which is why he doesn’t know what has got him so snappish before their fourth date. Maybe it’s unrelated. Maybe he’s just having a bad day. He doesn’t know because examining his thoughts too closely is a game of Russian roulette - will it help or send him spiralling.

Jinhyuk tries to talk to him but all it takes is one particularly well placed barb to get him to leave him alone - Wooseok is almost hurt. Of course it’s ridiculous - no one should have to put him with his cruelty - but Jinhyuk usually knows him well enough to know when Wooseok needs someone to push.

Wooseok is too proud to ask for anyone’s help so instead he squishes himself in the tiny space between the wall and his bed in the room that Seungyoun’s mother has graciously lent him and refuses to talk to anyone - snapping at all who try.

He passes most of the day this way - annoyed at his immaturity but unable to stop - genuinely afraid he’s going to miss his date because he can’t bring himself to move.

Except eventually Seungyoun has enough.

“Okay Wooseok,” he forces himself into the space beside Wooseok unceremoniously. It’s a tight fit and Wooseok ends up more on Seungyoun’s lap then next to him but Seungyoun is nothing if not stubborn, “Now are you going to tell me what’s got you so snippy?”

“No?” Wooseok tries. He can usually out stubborn Seungyoun although it’s often a close race.

“Okay, let me guess,” Seungyoun taps his chin with his finger thoughtfully, managing to elbow Wooseok in the process (probably on purpose), “This is something to do with Seungwoo.”

“What makes you say that?” Wooseok asks trying to keep his voice light and failing miserably.

“Well you guys finally went on a date right? and I know you so this is probably the point where you’ve started self sabotaging,” Seungyoun says sagely. Fuck Seungyoun for knowing him too well

“Seungwoo told you?” Wooseok asks suspiciously. He knows he sure as shit hasn’t told anyone but Jinhyuk - mostly because he happened to be present when they’d finally sorted their shit.

“No,” Seungyoun scoffs, “I’m just that observant.”

Wooseok believes that Seungwoo didn’t tell him, not so much that he figured it out on his own, “Was it Jinhyuk that told you,”

“No,” Seungyoun says flippantly before pausing, “Wait a second how come Jinhyuk knows and I don’t? Why did you tell that bitch and not me your soul brother. Your best buddy.”

“Because you call yourself my soul brother?” Wooseok asks dryly wondering where the fuck Seungyoun possible came up with that term. He’s never used it before as far as Wooseok knows.

“Seriously, why tell Jinhyuk and not me?” Seungyoun demands, sounding far too upset at the prospect.

“He was there at the time? I didn’t tell him anything,” Wooseok assures Seungyoun, patting his knee condescendingly, “Trust me I’m taking relationship advice from neither of you idiots.”

“So it is a relationship?” Seungyoun asks triumphantly as if he’d tricked Wooseok into telling him something - ridiculous seeing as they both knew that he knew.

“You tell me.”

“Of course it is,” Seungyoun snorts like he knows what Wooseok is thinking, “I mean you two have practically been in a relationship of some kind for years, but he was willing to wait for you to get yourself in a better place which you are now so it was only a matter of time,” Seungyoun shrugs.

He’s not wrong.

“So you just guessed?” Wooseok asks skeptically - he’d rather talking about how Seungyoun knows than anything deeper.

“You went out a few weeks ago without me and refused to let me come - Seungwoo did the same on the same night. Wasn’t hard to put together,” Seungyoun shrugs his shoulder.

“We go out without you all the time,” Wooseok points out.

“Which proves my point about being together forever,” Seungyoun crows like it proves his point when Wooseok hadn’t disputed it.

“Not the point.”

“Okay so maybe Seungwoo told Byungchan he had a date. Wasn’t hard for us to figure out from there,” Seungyoun finally admits.

“Ah, makes sense,” Wooseok climbs off of Seungyoun - because his legs are starting to go numb from how long he’d been sandwiched down the side of the bed - and instead plants himself on the bed.

“So anyway, now that’s settled,” Seungyoun shuffles around so he can look at Wooseok but doesn’t bother getting up, “Want to tell me what’s got you’re so grumpy?"

“No.”

“Okay, bad phrasing on my behalf. Tell me what’s got you so grumpy or we’ll throw you out on the street.”

“You’re mother would never,” Wooseok sing songs with a smile, already feeling in a much better mood now that Seungyoun’s forced himself out of his head without even trying, “She loves me too much.”

“Not if you’re going to keep being a bitch to her,” Seungyoun says voice serious all of a sudden. It doesn’t surprise Wooseok - he has been a bitch and Seungyoun cares for his mother so much.

“I’m sorry,” Wooseok looks away feeling guilty and shitty all over again, “I’ll apologise. Is she mad?”

“Nah,” Seungyoun tells him easily good humoured returning as quickly as it went, “I mean apologise but she’s not mad. I’ve said much worse to her during my lows before.”

The ease with which Seungyoun talks about all of this will never stop taking Wooseok by surprise - he wishes that he could be open and not internalise like he does but apparently that’s not to be.

“I’m glad, I’ll go do it now,” Wooseok gets to his feet resolute to do so. Not just because he needs a place to stay but because Seungyoun’s mother has been so kind to him since he moved in - even before that.

“No way,” Seungyoun says standing up at lightning speed to block his exit.

“You told me to,” Wooseok argues, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not until you tell me what’s up,” Seungyoun puts a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder and pushes him back towards the bed, “Now.”

“I don’t know,” Wooseok admits, looking at his hands so he doesn’t have to look at Seungyoun’s sincerity, “I’m just grumpy. No reason.”

“Okay,” Seungyoun takes that at face value, “How do you feel about going out with Seungwoo? Is it everything you thought it would be?”

“Yes, no. I don’t know. It’s more but so much less? Nothing’s changed really. And yet everything has,” Wooseok says, the words spilling out now that someone knows. Someone who will actually listen to his concerns without making stupid jokes because they don’t know what to say.

“I told you, you two have been relying on each other emotionally for years,” Seungyoun wraps an arm around Wooseok’s waist, “The emotional intimacy was there the only thing you were missing was the physical intimacy. Or rather the dates. The acknowledgment of romance. Every relationship is different,” Seungyoun says sounding like he’s read some sort of guidebook about dating in the modern age.

“What if... the problem is that we’re not supposed to be more than friends? What if it doesn’t work out?” Wooseok cringes even as he says the words. It’s such a stupid, cliche problem to have - it should never have even crossed his mind.

“Then it doesn’t work out,” Seungyoun shrugs like it’s no big deal, “You do what Jinhyuk and Byungchan did. You put it in the past and move on as friends.”

There’s a lot of difference between their situations Wooseok wants to argue. He doesn’t though because he knows this is just him looking for excuses not to be happy. He can’t know what the future holds but he can stop guessing. Stop assuming the worst.

“I guess,” Wooseok says, “I don’t really want that though.”

“Which is kind of proof in itself that you’re more than just friends,” Seungyoun tells him - looking amused but not actually laughing this time, “No one knows what the future holds. You might break up next week. We might be having this same conversation about marriage in five years. Maybe one of you dies tomorrow. But I don’t even have to ask if you think he’s worth it because I know what your answer will be.”

“I hate it when you get all sage and shit,” Wooseok grumbles under his breath trying not to smile. Seungyoun’s right - Wooseok hates when that happens.

“I know, not my style,” Seungyoun wrinkles his nose. A lie - Seungyoun is one of the wisest people he knows even if Wooseok likes to tease him otherwise, “So make sure you don’t pull this shit again.”

“For another five years until I get married right? Then you volunteered yourself, ” Wooseok teases finding himself strangely not too stressed at the implication even when any other mention of the future makes his anxiety spike off the charts.

“Fuck off,” Seungyoun grumbles, taking a swing at Wooseok as he rolls out of his reach with a laugh, “I hope you and Seungwoo never get married you ungrateful brat.”

“Don’t worry,” Wooseok sticks his tongue out at Seungyoun, getting a parting word in before he ducks out of the room to apologise to his mother, “When I get married there’s no way you’ll be invited.”

He laughs as he ducks the pillow Seungyoun throws at him feeling much lighter about this all. Who knows what the future holds for his relationship with Seungwoo? It could be nothing it could be everything.

He just has to wait to find out and enjoy every moment along the way.

_\+ One_

* * *

_Seungwoo and Wooseok are invinitng you to share in their celebration of mariage..._

“Well,” Wooseok sighs, sitting back against the couch after sending off the invites, “Now it's official.”

“You mean it wasn’t official before?” Seungwoo asks with a raised eyebrow gesturing to the matching rings that have been sitting on their fingers for the last six weeks. Somehow no one but Hangyul had noticed (and Seungyoun who had known beforehand) which isn’t exactly reassuring about the observational abilities of their coworkers.

Wooseok ignores Seungwoo’s words completely and flops bonelessly into his side instead, “Who do you think will be the first to respond?”

“My mother. Your mother. Maybe both at once,” Seungwoo answers. There’s no question about it.

“Nah, my bet is on Sunhwa,” Wooseok says exceedingly confident as if he had asked the question just to make his own prediction.

“You might be right there,” Seungwoo sighs having not even though about how Sunhwa would react at not being told separately.

In the end neither of them are right. Not two minutes after they send the invitation they get an incoming holocall from Yohan.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He demands waving around his tablet screen so fast that Seungwoo can't see the screen.

“Tell you what?” Seungwoo demands. Logic says it must be about the wedding invitation but why would Yohan be so heated about that? he had to guess it would be about the job he gave Yohan a recommendation for earlier in the day but he didn’t think they would get back to him this fast.

“About this,” Yohan shoves the tablet forward showing off the wedding invitation.

“We did. With the invitation. Did you want something more special?” Wooseok asks sounding bored. Seungwoo knows better though - knows he’s still delighted about all this, “A personal call maybe?”

“Not the wedding - that you were even together. I’ve known you forever. You were my mentor. Why don’t I know,” Yohan's words start out demanding but peter off into a whine as he keeps speaking.

Seungwoo’s eyebrows creep into his hairline in surprise as Wooseok sits up properly fixing Yohan with a disbelieving look, “You do know Yohan,” Wooseok speaks slowly - like he would explain something to a child but with a whole heap more condescension added in - “ and whilst you should have been able to figure it out - we’re hardly subtle - I explicitly told you.”

“When?”

“When you showed up here drunk a few months ago? Asked why we shared a room? Ringing any bells?” Wooseok asks.

Well...Wooseok had said he was drunk out of his mind maybe he’d forgotten.

“Yeah, oh,” Yohan says with a strange look on his face, “I sort of remember? But I assumed I'd dreamed it or something because Seungyoun said...” he cuts himself off, realisation, hurt and fury passing over his face in quick succession.

“Seungyoun said what?” Wooseok demands, leaning ever further forward as if he could reach Yohan through the screen and force an answer from him, “Tell me what that shithead is up to Yohan.”

“Don’t worry,” Yohan says sounding more annoyed than Seungwoo has ever heard him, “I’ve got to go find Seungyoun,” he cuts the video connection.

“Well, that was unnecessarily dramatic,” Wooseok says with derision as if he’s not the second most unnecessarily dramatic person they know.

Before Seungwoo can respond their screen starts ringing with another call from Yohan that he accepts reluctantly, “Oh and before I go to jail for murder I should probably say congratulations!” he adds in a sheepish rush before hanging up again.

“Should we...warn Seungyoun his life is in danger?” Seungwoo asks, bemused as to what had just happened.

“Nah, he probably deserves whatever Yohan is going to do to him,” Wooseok shrugs carelessly, settling back against Seungwoo’s side, “Besides we’re going to get that reaction from a lot of people.”

“No we’re not,” Seungwoo snorts. Sure their colleagues - and apparently Yohan - don’t know but everyone that matters does.

“Yeah, I know,” Wooseok looks almost disappointed about that. Seungwoo is going to marry this man and he has no idea what goes on in his head most of the time, “You can go to the staff room first next week though.”

“Do you want to have a wedding or do you want me to die before then?” Seungwoo asks, pressing a kiss to the top of Wooseok’s head.

“A wedding. I deserve one and it would take way too long to train a new husband.”

Seungwoo’s response is interrupted by another hollocall coming in, “What’s Yohan forgotten this time?” Seungwoo asks as Wooseok leans forward to answer.

“It’s Sunhwa and both our mothers,” he says, eyes wide in panic. It’s a valid reaction - they're either going to be very exciting at having a wedding to plan or rather annoyed they weren’t told about it earlier. Maybe both.

“Well,” Seungwoo says lacing their fingers together as he leans forward to accept the call, “If we can survive this we survive anything married life throws at us.”

“Yeah,” Wooseok mutters under his breath, “and in the more likely situation we die at least we die together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that wedding invitation was 200% less lame....graphic design is clearly _not_ my passion.
> 
> I've been MIA for months but if everything goes to plan I should have 3/4 fics published in the next 10 days so....sorry in advance haha. 
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nichesindrome) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/chaosmyths) if you want :) (I don't know why you'd want I mostly just bitch about writing but I'm always up for a chat).


End file.
